


colors

by Foxfry



Series: tumblr had a little lams [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Don't Ask, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, but kinda from john, i have no idea was POV this even is, idek anymore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 06:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10380141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxfry/pseuds/Foxfry
Summary: colors for every month





	

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what this is. 
> 
> the color idea, however was based on "stay in place (sing a chorus)" by SoloChaos. honestly oh my giddily goodness it's so much ANgSt. so please read it;
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1822504?view_adult=true
> 
> enjoy

_January was blue and pink_

 

Winter was over, and with that the expedition back to New York. It was always so boisterous, blundering into sloppy hugs and multilingual greetings. Much better than forced smiles and stiff handshakes. Of course one teen in particular who always stood out. Chocolate eyes, shaggy syrup shoulder-length hair and little scruff.

"Back from the hell hole aye?"

Snarky remark with a hug seeming tighter than the rest.

"Alright petit lion, let tortue unpack."

Joking nudge and playful commentary from beanie boy next to him.

Better room than South Carolina, with blue and pink circles and swirls painted carefully on the grey wall. Welcoming green bed with wooden drawer. How amazing it felt marvelous collapsing onto the easeful sheets. Warm and soft. It's so much easier to sleep hearing the comforting snores from syrup hair, curly haired french teen, and beanie boy.

 

And soon sleep came.

**Author's Note:**

> welp i don't even know, but if i continue this is will make it so angsty.
> 
> come bother me on my nonexistent tumblr


End file.
